


Pick Me Up, Love

by cherie_morte



Series: Free Hugs!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Police Officer Jensen, free hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: Jensen takes Jared as his date to a NYC Policemen's Charity Ball. Much to Jensen's chagrin, the free hugs sign comes with him.





	Pick Me Up, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a timestamp to [Take Me for Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11157141) originally posted [here](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/75348.html#cutid1). Takes place during the story, after the penultimate scene but before the final scene. Happy pride!

"I'm gonna get us some drinks," Jensen says, rising to his toes to put his lips against Jared's for just a second. Jared doesn't miss the way that Jensen glances around the room immediately after, clearly worried someone might have been watching them, before relaxing and looking back to Jared with a nervous smile. He's uncomfortable with this, which Jared hates but gets. Jensen's out, was out before Jared ever came into the picture, and the guys he serves with all seem pretty accepting. But this is not their usual habitat and Jensen is right to worry New York's upper crust may not have come here to dish out money for cops who kiss their boyfriends on the dance floor.

He knocks his fingers lightly against the cardboard resting over Jared's suit and rolls his eyes, clearly trying to distract them both. "I can't believe you wore that thing to a damn policeman's charity ball. I can't take you anywhere."

"I'm just trying to spread the love," Jared replies, grinning. "You know how much I adore getting up close and personal with the fuzz."

"Whatever. Just stay out of trouble and don't get arrested." Jensen's smiling when he leaves. Four months into whatever this thing they have going is, and Jared still can't believe the way he smiles. It's rare enough—Jensen's got that stony New York City cop thing down so well it took six arrests before Jared was sure if he was flirting back or not. But it's worth the trouble to see his eyes wrinkle up in the corners.

"You got a permit to stand there, son?"

Jared nearly jumps at the voice by his side. He'd been so busy watching Jensen's ass in that suit (he cleans up nicely and Jared is only human) that he hadn't even heard Lieutenant Beaver coming up next to him.

Jared turns to face him, keeping his expression schooled. He's met Jim Beaver a few times and he likes him just fine, crabby bastard thing aside, but he's got decades more of experience on the no-nonsense face than Jensen does and if Jensen is hard to read, this guy is damn well impossible. "I have an invitation, if that's what you mean."

"Where is it?" Jim asks, holding his hand out like he's asking for license and registration, and Jared can feel his face coloring.

"Err, well, it's not quite here, see, I'm Jensen's plus one and Jensen—"

Beaver holds up a plate of fancy finger food and points down to it. "I'll let you off the hook if you can explain to me how the hell I'm supposed to eat this."

Jared laughs. It's nice to see Jensen's not the only cop here out of his element. "Roll them together," he explains, smiling as he watches Jim try to take the advice and fail three times before accomplishing a rather sloppy bite.

"I'm starving and all I want is a sandwich," Jim says, making a face of disgust after swallowing. Jensen arrives then, hooking his arm in Jared's carefully so as not to spill the drinks he brought over. Jim's eyes stay on the champagne flute and he grumbles, "And a beer."

"Cheers to that," says Jared, accepting his drink from Jensen and raising it toward Jim. "Maybe after this we can grab a few of the guys and swing by a fast food chain."

"Let's go now," says Jim.

Jensen laughs. "You're giving a speech in fifteen minutes."

Jim nods stoically. "Thanks for the reminder. In that case, let's go fifteen minutes ago."

"Would a free hug help you feel more prepared?" Jared asks, picking up his sign and wiggling it a little.

Jensen shoves it down. "Man, he doesn't want a hug. Would you quit embarrassing me in public?"

"Hell, I'll take a hug," says Jim.

Jared and Jensen both turn at the same time, gawking.

"What, really?" says Jensen, but by then Jared's already swooping down, wrapping his arms around Jensen's boss and giving him a quick squeeze.

"Right," Jim says, giving them a curt nod when Jared lets him go. "This never happened."

"I saw nothing, sir," Jensen agrees. He gives a mock of a salute as the lieutenant stalks off across the party toward the podium.

Jensen shakes his head and downs his champagne. "Never a dull moment with you around."

"You love it," Jared teases, wrapping an arm around Jensen's waist and pulling him in.

"It keeps me sharp," he admits. "What was he doing over here talking to the likes of you for, anyway? He's hardly acknowledged me in all the years I've worked for him."

"He came over to arrest me, actually," Jared says, smiling as he looks into Jensen's face. "But I told him, sorry. I only budge for one cop in this city."

Jensen huffs a laugh and presses his face against Jared's shoulder. Jared lets one hand rest on the top of his head and quietly hopes that being teased by the other guys on the force officially means he's in.


End file.
